Prisoners of The House of Elrond
by Becky Greenleaf
Summary: Insane rabid fangirls arrives in Middle-Earth and kidnaps several members of the population of Middle-Earth and holds them captive at the House of Lord Elrond. CHAPTER 2: KIDNAPPING LEGOLAS IS NOW UP! 3182003
1. Default Chapter

Title: Prisoners of the House of Elrond  
  
Author: Becky Greenleaf  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Insane rabid fangirls arrives in Middle-Earth and kidnaps several members of the population of Middle-Earth and holds them captive at the House of Lord Elrond.  
  
WARNING: Yep this is a Mary Sue. Missy and I are the girls in this story.  
  
Author's Note: The idea for this fic came and bugged me and WOULD NOT leave my innocent little mind alone so I'm writing. Enjoy! And I wouldn't mind a review (or a thousand.)  
  
Chapter 1: Making off with Aragorn  
  
"Dartho guin Berian. Rych le ad tolthathon," Aragorn told Arwen putting Frodo up onto Asfaloth.  
  
"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," Arwen replied.  
  
"Andelu i ven," Aragorn protested.  
  
At that moment there was a loud whinnying nearby. Aragorn and Arwen jumped and drew their swords.  
  
A large white horse rode into the clearing, a little girl hanging on to the reigns for dear life. Behind her sat another petrified girl.  
  
The hobbits even Frodo lifted their heads and stared at them in amazement.  
  
The girls waved cheerfully at them and threw bars of candy which sent the hobbits scampering.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, debating whether or not their looked harmful.  
  
Then the girl who was holding onto the reigns looked at Aragorn and she screamed hysterically. That caused the other to look up and the two screamed simultaneously.  
  
With a war cry, the girl regained control of the horse and rode forward with great speed.  
  
The second girl pulled a lasso out of her pack and as she was passing she threw it and it tied around Aragorn. She tossed him up in front of her on the horse.  
  
The second girl tied his hands and feet and the first stuffed a gag over his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" Arwen cried. "That's my beloved!"  
  
"So long suckers!" the girl holding the reigns giggled maniacally and rode off into the night giggling.  
  
"That's my Estel!" Arwen cried, leaping up onto Asfaloth to give chase but it was too late. She'd already lost sight of the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmfffnn!!" Aragorn grumbled into his gag.  
  
"What was that Aragorn dear?" the first girl asked.  
  
"I think we should take off his gag," the second girl suggested.  
  
"Oh right," the girl removed Aragorn's gag. "Hey!!"  
  
"Who are you? Where are you taking me? Why have you kidnapped me? Release me this instant!" Aragorn demanded but he was in no position to move as they had taken his sword and his bow and arrows. His feet and hands were still bound and he would have fallen off the horse had the second girl not grasped him tightly.  
  
"So sorry dear," the first girl said. "I am Becky. How do you do?"  
  
"I'm Missy. We're cousins!" Missy said.  
  
"And to answer your other questions in the proper order: we are taking you to Rivendell, we have kidnapped you because we love you and no we ARE NOT releasing you. Sorry!" Becky said, urging the horse on faster. Being Mary- Sues they had horses stronger than Glorfindel's Asfaloth. In a matter of hours they'd reach Rivendell.  
  
*Ah Lord Elrond!* thought Aragorn in relief. *Someone shall save me*  
  
Becky smiled at him as though reading his thoughts. "No my sweet. Lord Elrond has given us consent to use his house."  
  
"Yes," Missy said, holding up a sheet of parchment. "Your foster father has sold you for a XL size Milk Chocolate Cadbury bar."  
  
"What?" Aragorn exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Don't worry dear. We're very nice people. Aren't we Missy?" Becky smiled at her cousin.  
  
"Very," Missy said and they both eyed Aragorn evilly and smile.  
  
"May the Valar save me!" Aragorn cried aloud.  
  
Moments later they rode into Rivendell and in front of the House of Elrond. Before Aragorn could protest the girls dragged him off the horse. They held their hands over his mouth and towed him into the house.  
  
In the Hall of Fire they met Lord Elrond who was waiting for them.  
  
"Here! Quick!" Lord Elrond handed them a key. "It's on the twelfth floor."  
  
Becky tossed him his payment and he quickly disappeared without a glance at Aragorn.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do that to me!" Aragorn whimpered. "His own foster son!"  
  
"You are marrying his daughter and sending the poor man er Elf to Valinor where he will be all by himself are you not?!!" Becky said.  
  
"Well yeah but." Aragorn trailed off.  
  
"Don't you worry your greasy little head," Missy said. "He doesn't really know what he's doing. It's those herbs we keep slipping him in all his food."  
  
"Missy!" Becky chided.  
  
"Oops," Missy said and the two cousins dragged Aragorn silently up the many winding stairs in the pitch dark of the night.  
  
They finally arrived at the twelfth floor and found Room 108. They unlocked it and tossed him in headfirst.  
  
Missy lit a candle and Aragorn gazed around the room. He'd never been to the twelfth floor all the years he'd lived here. Elrond had permitted no one near the floor except himself and the Lady Celebrían when she had been here.  
  
Aragorn could see why. The room was huge and spacious although it lacked windows. There were several king-sized beds and mattresses and many piles of cushions on the floor.  
  
In the corner of the room there was a large vanity table but the table was covered with an assortment of large bottles filled with odd colored liquids and many packages of brightly colored items.  
  
The only thing about the room that didn't look all that friendly was the pile of Lothlórien rope coiled up in the corner.  
  
"W-w-what's that for?" Aragorn asked, eying the rope with a frightened look.  
  
"What do you think?" Missy replied grabbing a coil of rope and coming over to his side. "Okay what do we tie him to while we're gone?"  
  
"I'm thinking we tie him to the bedposts. The vanity table will come down if he tries to free himself," Becky said and with an evil smirk wrapped a piece of rope around his left hand while Missy bound his right.  
  
Then they tied the separate ends to the bedpost.  
  
"Now his feet," Missy said and she bound together his feet with several coils and then tied the ends to the bottom bedposts.  
  
"Oh and his gag!" Becky said and she tied several used socks around Aragorn's mouth. Aragorn sputtered and fought against his restraints but he couldn't free himself.  
  
"Good. very good," Becky said. "C'mon. we gotta go kidnap Haldir and then go for my shweet Legolas!"  
  
"Enjoy your stay Aragorn!" Missy said and with that the cousins skipped out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think? Do you think I should continue? Leave me a note in your review ;) 


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping Legolas

Disclaimer: I own myself and this story and the plot. Missy owns herself. J.R.R. Tolkien owns The Lord of the Rings. I do NOT own Cadbury. Nor do I own Cotton Candy and Popcorn. I am NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF THIS SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
A\N: YAY! YAY! YAY! I have finally updated. Go me! I know it's been a long time but I've been really busy and right now Mayhem in Middle-Earth is kinda the story I'm paying attention to because now it's in The Two Towers Edition so I'm pretty busy. But I knew I had to update sometime! So here it is! And I know I said this was gonna be Haldir. But Leggy was in SUCH high demand that well.  
  
And also, I don't really KNOW if there's a palace in Mirkwood but hey.go figure. This is my story. I'll improvise :D Oh and terribly sorry about making Legolas and practically everyone else to be idiots. It's all in the good name of humor. Tell me if you liked it or if you didn't!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapping Legolas  
  
It was early morning in Mirkwood and Legolas was finishing some last minute arrangements before setting off with several other Mirkwood Elves to Rivendell. He was standing outside the royal palace with his father King Thranduil.  
  
"Are you sure you're all set, Legsie?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Daddy!" Legolas said, exasperated. At the moment, he sounded very much like Arwen. "Don't call me Legsie!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Leggy. Don't get your leggings all in a bundle," Thranduil said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm your FATHER. I can call you Popcorn and Cotton Candy if I wish!"  
  
"What's Popcorn and Cotton Candy?" Legolas asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
His father shrugged. "I don't know. It sounded good to me though."  
  
"Now are you sure you have everything you need?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm quite sure. Bow, arrows, Elven knives. Two extra pairs of tunics and leggings," Legolas said, holding up a piece of paper and ticking them off as he went. "My hairbrush, my hair pins, my bobby pins, my hair clips, my other hairbrush, my hair-"  
  
"Okay, son, I get the point," Thranduil said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. His son was so obsessed with his hair. Which reminded him that it was time for a.  
  
"Hair check!" Thranduil said, whipping out a small mirror. He gazed at himself in it hard for a moment.  
  
Simultaneously Legolas did the same thing, whipping out a small mirror from his tunic and holding it up. He carefully straightened one of his warrior braids.  
  
"Oh that reminds me," Legolas said, whipping back out his checklist. "Mirror: check!"  
  
"Isn't he the cutest?" Becky whispered to Missy. The cousins were currently staked out behind some really large trees and several strategically placed huge clumps of bushes. The bushes were large enough to hide them and their horse.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to be going for Haldir?" Missy whispered back.  
  
"Yeah we were but come on! I couldn't wait so long to get Leggy," Becky whispered back. She reached into her bag and extracted a long, extra thick coil of Elven rope.  
  
She looped it around her fingers menacingly and with a very wide, odd smile.  
  
"You know you're very scary sometimes," Missy said, inching away from her cousin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," Becky said, relaxing her grip on the Elven rope and allowing her smile to go back to normal. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah," Missy said. "Now exactly HOW are we going to catch that Elf of yours?"  
  
"He's not MY Elf!" Becky protested. "He belongs to his daddy and J.R.R. Tolkien!"  
  
"Oh! Well exactly how are we supposed to catch him anyway?" Missy asked.  
  
"Didn't I TELL YOU?!" Becky said, glaring at her cousin. "I know I did!"  
  
"SHH!" Missy hissed, glancing out carefully from among the bushes. Legolas and Thranduil were still conversing and several other Elves with horses had joined them. Then Legolas disappeared inside the palace.  
  
"Okay. Here's the deal," Becky said, getting all business-like. "You distract Thranduil and the Elves and I'll get Legolas!"  
  
"Hey.that's not fair!" Missy protested. "What if I get caught?"  
  
"Then you'll get caught," Becky shrugged. She caught the murderous look on her cousin's face and quickly backtracked. "Okay, okay. I'll help you distract and THEN while we're distracting I'll run for Legolas. Okay?"  
  
"I've got a better idea!" Missy said and then leant over to whisper it into her cousin's ear.  
  
"That's good, Missy! I never thought that my madness would rub off that much on you!" Becky giggled, after hearing what her cousin had to say.  
  
Becky climbed up onto their horse and Missy got on behind her.  
  
"Okay. I have the Elven rope and you have the candy," Missy said, doing a quick inventory.  
  
"Ready, set, GO!" Becky shrieked and they burst out of the bushes.  
  
Thranduil and the other Elves jumped in surprise. The cousins looked harmless but nevertheless they drew their bows and arrows that they had on them at all time.  
  
"Halt!" Thranduil called out but the cousins obviously paid no attention to him. Becky immediately began tossing the open candy bars at them but her aim had never been the best and she knocked out several of them, Thranduil included.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Becky shrieked. "I'm SO SORRY KING THRANDUIL!!!"  
  
Missy took this as a sign and she began throwing candy bars too but Missy's aim was far worse than Becky and all the Elves present were knocked out.  
  
"OHMYGOSH!" Missy said, glancing over their shoulder as they galloped through the front entrance, nearly running over several more Elves that had come out to see what the commotion was about. "Did we kill them?"  
  
"They're Elves, stupid. They can't be killed if hit over the head with chocolate bars," Becky said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Finally they spotted Legolas coming down the hall, an extra set of bobby pins in one hand and a bag of Lembas in the other.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw them and lifted an eyebrow. He too had his bow and arrows brandished. However the poor Elf had no time to use it as Becky tossed an extra large Crunch bar at him. Her aim was a little off and it struck Legolas on the head. The Elf staggered for a few moments but.  
  
"NOW MISSY NOW!" Becky shrieked, urging the horse faster. The horse thumped down the corridor and as they neared Legolas, Missy swung the Elven rope (that had been fastened like a lasso) and tightened it around Legolas. Missy tossed him up onto the horse behind them.  
  
"What're you doing?" Legolas said. Missy took away as bows and arrows and knives and tied up his hands and legs.  
  
Becky turned the horse around and they galloped out the front entrance.  
  
Unfortunately, the Elves had woken up and were waiting for them. They aimed their bows and arrows at them.  
  
"Unhand my son, right now!" Thranduil demanded, as Becky and Missy gripped tightly to Legolas and hugged him to their chests.  
  
"He's ours I tell you! And we wants him!" Becky shrieked. Then she turned to whisper to Missy, "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!"  
  
"I don't know! I've run out of ideas!" Missy hissed back.  
  
"WAIT!" Becky shrieked. A brilliant idea had struck.  
  
"OMYFUZZY!" she screamed. "Is that Galadriel in a bikini over there in the bushes?"  
  
Everyone turned to watch, including Missy and Legolas. Several of the Elves, including Thranduil dove into the bushes in frantic search. Becky immediately nudged the horse in the sides and they took off into the darkness of the Mirkwood forest.  
  
"See ya later, Mirkwood!" Becky called over her shoulder, giggling.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Legolas demanded. "I command you let me go!"  
  
"No. We can't do that," Missy said, pulling out a gag from her bag. "Don't you think we should gag him? What if he sends out some kind of special Elven cry for help or something?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell. Fine. Stuff my poor Leggy's mouth," Becky said, turning around with a pout.  
  
Missy immediately tied the gag around Legolas' mouth and the poor Elf mumbled away hysterically into it but no one could hear him.  
  
"How long do you think the Galadriel in a bikini thing will keep them occupied?" Becky asked, glancing over her shoulder for about the twelfth time.  
  
"A good time I think. Didn't you see how they scattered when you said that?" Missy said, giggling. "They should be hunting around in the woods for quite awhile."  
  
"Galadriel in a bikini!" Becky said again and she and Missy burst into hysterical, cackling laughter. The horse whinnied his approval and Legolas just shook his head and sighed into the gag. "Aah! Accepting his fate I see!"  
  
Legolas realized with a jolt where they were taking him as they went over several familiar paths. They were taking him to Rivendell! Surely Lord Elrond would find him and save him.  
  
"Better think twice about that, my Elven Prince sweetie poo!" Becky giggled.  
  
Legolas gagged at the words 'my Elven Prince sweetie poo' and complained vehemently into the gag.  
  
"Maybe we should take off his gag," Missy piped up, helpfully. At this Legolas nodded furiously.  
  
"It was *your* idea," Becky pointed out but she removed the gag from Legolas' mouth.  
  
"What do you want with me? Why have you kidnapped me? I know you're taking me to Rivendell, but where in Rivendell?" Legolas said in a rush. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!"  
  
"Never darling. we haven't had our fun with you yet," Missy answered, giggling. "And we're gonna have lots of fun." She pulled out a large wooden brush and waved it playfully.  
  
"NO!!" Legolas yelled desperately. "DON'T BRUSH MY HAIR! PLEASE!"  
  
"Come here, Leggy darling. Step into Missy's salon," Missy said, grabbing hold of Legolas and tugging him towards her.  
  
Becky just glanced over her shoulder and giggled. "Be delicate with the poor Elf."  
  
Missy turned back to Legolas with an evil smile. "Come just a teensy closer, sweetie!" She held up his gag and waved it menacingly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, they arrived at Rivendell. The place was surprisingly empty as everyone had dashed off to Mirkwood because there was a hot rumor flying that Galadriel had been seen in the forests in a yellow bikini.  
  
Becky was complaining about how her butt was so SORE, Missy's hands were aching from all that hair brushing and the poor horse was half-asleep.  
  
As for poor Legolas, well, he aimed everything within a fifty-mile radius with The Evil Elf eye. He had good reason for it.  
  
"What's the matter, Leggy honey?" Missy asked, patting the Elf on the shoulder. He however was not able to answer at the moment but the suicidal glare he gave her said enough.  
  
"I think the two ponytails suited him," Becky said, standing back and surveying what her cousin had done.  
  
"Do you think I overdid it by making another ponytail on top of his head?" Missy asked, eying Legolas' hair.  
  
"Maybe that bun in between the two ponytails was a bit much," Becky said, pointing out the bun. "And those two braids you connected over the bun."  
  
"Maybe the sparkly pink barrettes were overdoing it," Missy said, poking at the barrettes. "Maybe the fluorescent yellow sunflower clips were too much."  
  
Legolas picked up the pink pencil they'd given him and hastily scribbled on a pad of pink paper, which was extremely difficult considering his wrists were still bound. He ripped out the page and waved wildly.  
  
"'Oh yes, INDEED! I think EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS TOO MUCH!!!!!!!!'" Missy read aloud from the paper. "I do think Leggy poo is right!"  
  
She reached out and rearranged the sunflower clips. "There. Now you don't see them THAT much."  
  
Legolas grabbed back the paper and hastily scribbled off another note.  
  
"'Don't ever call me Leggy poo again,'" Becky read from the new bit of writing Legolas had done. "And don't call me Leggy honey, Leggy my love, OR LEGSIE!'"  
  
"Okay then Cotton Candy," Missy said and both cousins began cackling maniacally. They each grabbed an arm and towed the poor Elf into the House of Elrond.  
  
Once again Lord Elrond was waiting for them in The Hall of Fire. He was wearing a purple bathrobe; purple fuzzy slippers and he had his eye-mask propped up on his head. His hair was wrapped up in purple curlers and his face was covered with, alas, a *blue* facemask.  
  
The first thing Legolas did when he saw Lord Elrond was scream in horror into his gag. Then he blinked and mumbled something that sounded like "What the fuzzy? Lord Elrond?!"  
  
Then he shook his head and came to his senses. He begged (or at least it sounded like) Lord Elrond to help him.  
  
Lord Elrond just looked at Legolas and burst into hysterical laughter. "What did the two of you do to his hair?"  
  
"What Missy did actually," Becky said and then she became business-like. "So Lord Elrond. Have we reached a price for the housing of Legolas?"  
  
"It's going to be a rather high price you know. Seeing as he *is* Legolas Greenleaf and has the prettiest hair in all of Mirkwood," Lord Elrond said, touching his chin with his finger.  
  
Legolas mumbled something into the gag that sounded suspiciously like "The prettiest hair in MIDDLE-EARTH!!"  
  
"Three XL size Milk Chocolate Cadbury bars," Lord Elrond said suddenly. He held out his hand for his payment.  
  
"*Three*?!" Becky exploded in shock. "But...but..."  
  
"Aragorn only cost *one*!!" Missy exclaimed in shock. "Why does the skinny blond Elf cost three?!"  
  
"Hey my Elf is NOT skinny," Becky said immediately, leaping to the defense of Legolas. "He is lean yet muscular."  
  
"He's bloody skinny!" Missy shot back.  
  
"Legolas cost three because of his pretty hair and the fact that I may have to use these candy bars to barter safe passage out of Rivendell when the evil Mary-Sues find out that I helped you in the kidnapping of Legolas," Lord Elrond said, glancing around suspiciously as he said this. "And as for the greasy haired human HE IS RUNNING OFF WITH MY ONLY DAUGHTER WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM NOT TO!!!"  
  
Legolas, Becky and Missy just blinked.  
  
"Oookay then," Becky said. She dug out the three Cadbury bars though a little grudgingly and handed them over to Lord Elrond who hugged them to his chest and took off.  
  
"Come on Leggy dearest," Missy said as she and Becky towed him up the stairs to the twelfth floor and Room 108.  
  
They quickly unlocked the door and tossed him in. Legolas landed face down on something that uttered a loud "Oof!"  
  
He blinked in surprise but at that moment, the room was bathed in light. Missy had lit candles and Becky had turned on lamps.  
  
Legolas looked up and saw that he'd been tossed straight on top of Aragorn. He was splayed across the Ranger's feet.  
  
Missy snapped all the locks on the door, reveling in the clicks they made. Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other and whimpered into their gags.  
  
Becky came over and took off their gags. "Say hi to Legolas, Aragorn. Legolas say hi to Aragorn."  
  
The Elf and the Ranger could only just gasp at each other.  
  
"Aww. How sweet. They're happy to see each other," Missy said, with a wide smile.  
  
"Where should we put Legolas?" Becky asked, doing a quick survey of the room.  
  
"Tie him to another one of the beds of course," Missy said, grabbing another bunch of Lothlórien rope. "There aren't many things to tie him too. He'll bring down the vanity table to if he tries to escape.  
  
Becky and Missy quickly tied Legolas to a bed next to Aragorn.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" Becky asked. "Are you experiencing any pain in your arms and legs?"  
  
"You evil twisted girls!" was all Legolas could say.  
  
"I like your hair, Legolas," Aragorn said, finally managing to open his mouth. He began laughing.  
  
Legolas glared at him. "Well if it isn't the big bad dirty unbathed Ranger. And of all people, they caught you first. You're supposed to be a Ranger!"  
  
"My sweets, we shall be back later this evening to feed and play with you," Becky said. "We have other business to attend to."  
  
"Becky!" Missy scolded. "They're not puppies to b fed and played with!"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Missy," Becky said, knocking herself on her forehead. "While you're in here, Aragorn you can have this plastic sword to play with and Legolas you can have the plastic Elven bow to play with too. Okay? Have fun!"  
  
Missy rolled her eyes and she led the way out of the room.  
  
"Don't forget. We'll see ya this afternoon!" Becky called over her shoulder as she slammed the door and the key turned in the lock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for such a long hiatus. My main story at the moment is Mayhem in Middle-Earth. It's full of insaneness like this, so go read! And review! If ya want! I made this chapter a little longer than the first because I am really sorry that I haven't gotten to work on it sooner and school is starting in two days so the updates might be a little slower. Tell ya what, if you review my both stories often I shall update quicker. (And blow off some more tests!! ;) Haha, just kidding!)  
  
Here are your review notes:  
  
ElfMaidenOfLight-Heyy! Thanks for the review! Teeheee..funny!  
  
Cotume1-Hehehee.I couldn't leave Leggy out! I just HAD to put him in! Awww..thanks for the compliment! Missy and I tried our best to keep well but... Thanks for the review!  
  
XM-6-Thanks for the review! Here's MORE!  
  
Celtic Dawn Star-Thanks for the review! And on with the story.  
  
Wandering-Ranger-Heyyyyyy! Thanks so much for the review. *sees first part of review and laughs* teeehhehehehehehhehehe.  
  
aimie hopeful writer-Thanks so much for the review! I really did enjoy writing this! I was cackling insanely several letter in! Hope ya enjoy!  
  
legolas_girl-Thanks soooooooooooooo much for the review! Tell you what.next time when you review leave your email address and I'll let you have a small part in my next chapter when Leggy's part comes around, okay? Sorry, I couldn't add you in this time. 


End file.
